Sleepless Dream
by Rytanya
Summary: Hey! i'm back! With a whole new love.. MADDICK.. Check this out..a NickMadison story.. I don't want to give out too much.. it'll spoil the whole story.. so just read and find out.. and please! review.. thx!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing a maddick fic.. so.. i hope you guys enjoy.. p.s i'm not giving any summary.. cause it'll only spoil the whole story..

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

Chapter 1:

Nick opened his eyes, his breathing a little irregular. Unknown to him, tears were slowly coolecting in his eyes.

"Nick, what is it? What happened?" Vida asked anxiously, gripping his arm.

Lifting his hand off Madison's forehead, he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Bowen, what did you see?" Udonna asked her son as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't sense her anymore," Nick managed to choke out.

Clare's, Udonna's and Daggeron's eyes widened at the realisation of what that meant.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Xander saked, not really knowing if he wanted to find out.

Nick glanced around the room, at the occupants in Rootcore,his eyes lingering longer on Vida, unsure of how he was going to break the news to her.

"She's..." Nick started after a pregnant silence. "She's.. gone," He continued.

Vida let out a nervous laugh, "Very funny Nick.. Stop joking.." she said.

Xander, Chip and Daggeron had a hand covering their eyes as tears slowly made a path down their face. Clare was leaning against Udonna, crying her eyes out.

Nick looked at Vida as a drop of tear escaped his eye, and he shook his head.

"I wish I was V," he whispered.

Vida began to shake her head from side to side.

"No.." she whispered.

She then pushed past Nick and onto Madison's side. She shook her sister by the shoulders hoping that it would wake her up.

"Maddie! Wake up! God, please wake up!" She cried out. "I swear if you don't wake up, I'm putting a frog down you pants! Maddie! Wake up.. please.." she continued as her voice receeded to sobs.

Xander walked over to Vida and took her in his arms as she continued crying.

They had never thought it would end this way..  
**  
(Flashback to early that Sunday morning..)**

At Rootcore

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nick asked Madison as he took a sit beside her.

Madison took her eyes of the book she was reading and looked up at the red ranger.

"Oh, hey Nick. It's nothing, just a little light reading, that's all." She replied, smiling slightly before turning back to her book.

Nick took notice at how close their hands were and it didn't help that his hand was itching to hold hers. Just as he began to inch his hand closer, Clare suddenly shouted.

"Madison, look out!"

Both Madison and Nick turned around only to be greeted by a bright light. As if by instinct, Nick wrapped his arms aroung the blue ranger and turned his body so that he was shileding her from any damage the light might cause.

Madison opened her eyes and saw that she was staring right at Nick. It took her a few seconds before realising tthe situation they were in. They were both on the floor with Nick being on top of her.

"Hey," He said, smiling slightly.

"Hey," She replied,blushing.

"You okay?" Nick asked worriedly.

Madison nodded, pursing her lips together.

"Umm.. Nick, could you..umm.." Madison started, gesturing at their situation.

"Right, right.. sorry.." Nick apologised as he got off her and helped her up.

"Guys! You alright?" Xander asked as he, Chip and Vida made their way to their friends.

"We're fine," Nick answered. Madison nodded her head in agreement.

**_"Yep.. no broken bones.. at least I think so.."_**

Nick chuckled and nodded his head, "Definately.."

Everyone looked at Nick as if he had grown two heads.

"What 'Definately'?" Madison questioned.

Nick raised a questioning brow. "Didn't you just said, 'no broken bones,'?" Nick asked.

Madison shook her head slowly.

"I didn't say that.. at least no out loud.."

**_"What?"_**

Madison glanced at Nick curiously,

"What?" She asked him.

"What 'what'?" Nick questioned back.

"But you said 'what' first.." Madison retorted.

"No I didn't. But if you count me saying 'what' in my head then maybe yes.."

Both Nick and Madison stared at each other while Xander, Chip and Vida stared at them, wondering what was going on. Clare, however, was tip-toeing backwards towards the exit hoping to escape unnoticed.

As if coming to a sudden conclusion, Nick and Madison turned to face the young soceress, who now looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Madison narrowed her eyes at Clare,

"Clare.." She said in a low, unMadison-like voice.

"What did you do?" Nick continued.

Clare smiled sheepishly, avoiding any eye contact with two particulaly angry rangers.

TBC..

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is guys.. the next chappie!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2:

"Found anything yet?" Chip asked Vida as they were looking through some spell books.

"No.. nadda.." Vida replied, shaking her head.

Apparently, Clare was trying out an incantation that she stumbled upon. Clare, being her normal self, failed to see what it was. As it turns out, the incantation was actually a spell to allow two people to be able to read each other's minds.

"URGH!! Nick, will you please stop talking in your head!!" Madison snapped at Nick, loosing her normal cool, shy self.

"If you've forgotten, **I **can here you. And it's driving me insane!!" She continued.

"Well so sorry.. but I happen to be doing some research. Is it bothering you??" Nick retorted sarcastically.

"It wouldn't bother me much if what you're researching on is about our current situation.. But considering that you're researching on how to better improve your precious bike.. then hell yes, it bother's me." Madison replied, full of spite.

Xander and Chip were wide-eyed at what Madison had just said. For as long as they knew her, never had they seen her loose control like that.

"So what if I'm doing just that? What's it to you? It's not the end of the world if ijust sto-" Nick started.

"What is all this ruckus?" Udonna asked as she and Daggeron entered Rootcore followed closely by Clare who had gone to find them.

The blue and red rangers stopped their childish bickering as Vida and Chip explained what had happened.

"Oh dear," Udonna said when both Chip and Vida finished.

"I suppose it is very unfortunate for this to happen."

"What? Why?" Nick questioned his mother.

"Well, if the incantation is what I think it is, then, the only way for you to reverse it is to let it wear out. Until then, you wiil have to learn how to control this power." Udonna explained.

"How long exactly do we have to wait?" Madison asked.

"Until the next full moon." The white witch replied.

"WHAT??!!" Both Nick and Madison shouted in union.

"But-but the last full moon was last night. You mean we have to wait a month??"Madison asked disbelievingly.

Udonna nodded.

Madison suddenly felt suffocated and she new she needed to get out of there before she pass out. Thus, she did just that.

Nick looked on as Madison rushed out before following her.

Madison leaned against the tree just outside rootcore and tried to regain her breathing. She didn't know why she was feeling that way. But she can't help feeling that something bad was going to happen. And very soon.

"Maddie?" A voice called out to her.

Madison turned to face Nick who was standing right behind her.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea.. Yea, I'm fine.." Madison replied, nodding her head.

Nick grinned.

"You remember what 'FINE' stands for right?"

Madison smiled knowing fully well what it stands for.

"**F**reaked out. **I**nsecure, **N**au-" Nick started.

"-seous and **E**motional," Madison joined in, finishing the sentence together with Nick.

Madison chuckled softly. But her chuckle faded a little.

"I'm sorry.."She said looking up at Nick. "You know, about snapping at you just now.." she continued.

"Hey," Nick stepped forward and put a hand on her arm.

"It's okay.. I know you're stressed out and I shouldn't have provoke you in the first place. **I'm** sorry.." He continued

**_"I'll forgive you only if you forgive me.."_**

Madison smiled as she saw the surprised look on Nick's face before he smiled and replied the same way.

**_"Deal.."_**

Nick held his hand out for Madison to take.

"Come on, I want to show you something," He said.

Madison smiled sweetly as she placed her hand in his and followed him out of the woods.

"Here," Nick said as he offered her an extra helmet.

Madison raised a questioning brow.

"You want me to ride on your bike?" She asked disbelievingly.

Nick nodded assuringly.

"Why? You don't want to?" He asked.

"No. It's not that.. It's just that I've never seen you give me a ride to anyone." Madison explained.

Nick smiled, "Maybe that's because i only give rides to those i hold dear."

Madison blushed and slowly took the helmet before putting it on.

"Hold on tight," Nick said as he got on and started the engine.

He then turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Can I trust you Maddie?" he asked softly.

"Of course," He heard her reply behind the helmet.

"Then, can i trust you to close your eyes until we get there?"

He felt Madison nod against his back. He smiled before turning back and riding off to the mystery destination.

TBC

That's chapter 2!! well stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go guys!! Chapter three!! (So sorry for the loooooooong wait)

Chapter Three

"Are we there yet?" Madison asked, holding tightly to Nick's arm, her eyes still closed.

"Just a little bit more.." Nick informed her.

"Okay, we're here," He said as he stood behind her and held her hand.

"You can open your eyes now," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Slowly, Madison opened her eyes and registered the view in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise. There in front of her was a beautiful lake surrounded by lush green grass and beds of flowers.

Madison turned to Nick.

"Th-this is beautiful," She said before glancing back at the lake.

"Can we-" She started to say, hesitating a little.

Nick nodded and smiled, while offering a hand for her to take. The only way to get to the lake was to walk down a gentle but slippery slope.

"Careful, it's slippery," Nick warned.

Just as he said that, Madison's foot slipped and both came rolling down.

"UMPH!"

"Talk about deja vu…" Nick said from under her.

Madison blushed when she realized the position their in. Nick began leaning up and just as their lips were about to meet, their morphers rang.

Madison quickly got off Nick while blushing furiously.

"Guys, we could use a little help here," Xander's voice came through.

"We're on our way." Nick stated.

"Ready?" Nick asked, looking at Madison.

"Ready." She replied.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Both the blue and red rangers rushed to help their friends.

"Eww.. that has got to be Koragg's ugliest monster yet."

Madison commented when she saw the monster.

"I second that." Nick agreed before running off to help the other rangers, with Madison close behind.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

_It started out like any other battle so they never expected what's going to happen next._

"Maddie!" Xander cried out as he saw Madison being thrown down by Dreamcatcher as the monster called himself.

Nick and the rest of the rangers turned when they heard Xander.

Dreamcatcher picked Madison up by the neck, suffocating her. Madison tried to pry off the hands with her own. She was literally turning blue.

"You will be the first to experience the wrath of the Dreamcatcher!" the monster stated, opening his mouth to emit some grey smoke.

"Maddie!" Nick shouted as he witness this. The other rangers ran towards the blue ranger but were held back by hydiacs.

"Sis!" Vida shouted as she saw her sister grew weaker and suddenly went limp.

The Dreamcatcher finally released her. As if by slow motion, Madison demorphed as she fell to the ground.

The hydiacs released the rangers and they, together with Dreamcatcher, went back to the underworld.

Nick was the first to reach the fallen blue ranger. He took her in his arms and tried to wake her.

"Maddie!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I would like to thank all my faithful readers.. and i hope you guys will enjoy the nex few chapters of this story..

Chapter 4:

In Rootcore, Nick was pacing back and forth, Vida was sitting by her motionless sister while Xander and Chip were leaning against a post.

"The Dreamcatcher's power is too strong. I can't enter her mind.. But it seems that he had put her in a sleepless dream." Udonna stated.

Nick suddenly stopped pacing.

"But I can. Can't I?"

Udonna looked at her son and nodded.

"I suppose the mind-bond that both of you now share may powerful enough for you to communicate with her."

Nick then approached Madison. Vida got up to give Nick some space. Nick placed his hand on the blue ranger's forehead and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power flow through him.

Then, he saw her. Madison. He realized that he was actually in her mind.

(Nick's POV)

"Maddie!" he shouted. She turned around and looked pass him as if he wasn't there.

Then it hit him, she could not see him at all. He was invincible to her.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

(Madison's POV)

"Maddie!"

Madison turned around but saw no one. Slowly, she started walking. Where? She doesn't know.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Aww.. Is little girl blue lost?" Dreamcatcher appeared in front of her.

"What did you do to me?" She asked fiercely.

"Is the blue witch angry?" Dreamcatcher asked mockingly.

"That's it… you're gonna regret mocking me," Madison said as she started battling against him.

After a series of failed attempt to bring the monster down, Madison was getting tired.

"Argh!" she exclaimed furiously.

"You see, blue witch, this is my world. And in my world, I ALWAYS win…"

(End of Madison's POV)

Madison was then shot down to the ground so forcefully that she demorphed.

"Stand up! Stand up I said!" Dreamcatcher ordered.

Madison stood up shakily. Her breath heavy.

Dreamcatcher then, pointed his blaster on her heart.

"This is the end blue witch… Any last words?"

Madison 's eyes shifted around and looked directly at Nick. She smiled sadly.

"Nick…" She whispered weakly.

"Sorry, can't catch that… But too bad, your time's up! GOOD-BYE!" With that, he pulled the trigger.

Madison's eyes widened as she felt the burning pain. A tickle of blood escaped her mouth. She dropped to her knees and fell back. Blood gushed out from her wounds.

Slowly, she reached out her hand to the sky.

"It's all up to you… Nick.."

Then, she went limp.

(Nick's POV)

"This is the end blue witch! Any last words?"

Nick couldn't believe it. Here, she was, in front of him, yet he couldn't do anything.

"Maddie…" he said through gritted teeth.

His eyes widened when he saw her looked directly at him and smiled sadly.

"Nick…" he could hear her as if she was just beside him.

Dreamcatcher pulled the trigger.

"NO!!!" nick ran towards Madison's fallen form.

He tried to take her in his arms only to have his arms go through her.

"Maddie…" He's voice trembled, tears trailed down his face.

Her hand weakly reached up as if knowing he's there.

"It's all up to you now… Nick…"

Nick shut his eyes.

"No…" He whispered.

Then, she went limp.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a quite short chapter… this chapter is set to just after the flashback..

Chapter 5:

Nick opened his eyes, his breathing a little irregular. Unknown to him, tears were slowly collecting in his eyes.

"Nick, what is it? What happened?" Vida asked anxiously, gripping his arm.

Lifting his hand off Madison's forehead, he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Bowen, what did you see?" Udonna asked her son as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't sense her anymore," Nick managed to choke out.

Clare's, Udonna's and Daggeron's eyes widened at the realizations of what that meant.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Xander asked, not really knowing if he wanted to find out.

Nick glanced around the room, at the occupants in Rootcore, his eyes lingering longer on Vida, unsure of how he was going to break the news to her.

"She's..." Nick started after a pregnant silence. "She's… gone," He continued.

Vida let out a nervous laugh, "Very funny Nick… Stop joking..." she said.

Xander, Chip and Daggeron had a hand covering their eyes as tears slowly made a path down their face. Clare was leaning against Udonna, crying her eyes out.

Nick looked at Vida as a drop of tear escaped his eye, and he shook his head.

"I wish I was V," he whispered.

Vida began to shake her head from side to side.

"No..." she whispered.

She then pushed past Nick and onto Madison's side. She shook her sister by the shoulders hoping that it would wake her up.

"Maddie! Wake up! God, please wake up!" She cried out. "I swear if you don't wake up, I'm putting a frog down you pants! Maddie! Wake up... Please..." she continued as her voice receded to sobs.

Xander walked over to Vida and took her in his arms as she continued crying.

They had never thought it would end this way...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys… this is the next chapter of this story… Enjoy!!

**Sango A.R: **This chappie is for you and all my loyal viewers!!

**Skyd-Maddick6706**Don't worry… The story isn't over yet… I'm not that evil… Or am I???

Chapter 6:

The crystal ball suddenly went dark, signaling that there was very strong yet evil magic in Briarwood.

Nick went to the crystal ball, his hands clenched and his breathing heavy.

"Let's go," He ordered, leaving no room for arguments.

All heads turned towards the Red Phoenix.

"I don't want it to end this way. I WON'T let it end this way." He stated his voice void of any emotion.

"I'm going to stop him. And I'm going to bring Madison back, I owe her that much. I'm gonna do this with or without your help." He continued.

Vida stepped forward, wiping away her tears furiously.

"We're coming with you."

Xander, Chip and Daggeron nodded their heads in union.

"Let's go," Nick stated.

All the rangers rushed out of rootcore. Nick stopped by the mouth of the door and looked back at the lifeless blue ranger.

"I won't let you down Maddie, I promise." He vowed.

He then shifted his eyes to his mother, "Keep her safe for me mom."

Udonna smiled tearfully and nodded.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Well, well, well… The mystic rangers… Aren't you short one ranger?"

"Why you!" Vida started towards the Dreamcatcher but was held back by Nick.

"Don't rush V,"

"Very clever red ranger. Did you know, your little witch was crying out your name when she was "fading" away... Too bad you couldn't save her…" He said as he laughed out loud.

Behind his helmet, Nick was seething.

"That is enough! You have done enough damage! It's time to stop you!"

"_Galwit - Mysto – Prifior!"_

"_Galwit - Mysto – Unios!"_

Hence, the battle began.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there!!! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story… so, I'm really sorry… Anyway, I've decided to continue… this story before I continue the next chapter of Heart Divided… at least I'll get one story done without worrying about the other… so, here it is Chapter 7 of SLEEPLESS DREAM!!!!

Chapter 7

"Udonna!" Vida shouted as she and the other rangers rushed into Rootcore.

Udonna appeared from the back and approached the rangers.

"I trust the battle was successful."

Xander and Chip nodded.

"Udonna, where is she? Where's Madison? Is she okay?" Vida questioned as she noticed the bed, where Madison was supposed to be, empty.

The white witch smiled and mentioned to the balcony (you know, the one shown on Ranger Down). There, stood a figure, staring out to the sunset, oblivious to the other's return.

Vida's mouth spread into a wide grin.

"Maddie!!" Vida, Chip and Xander shouted, catching the blue ranger off-guard.

Madison turned around and grinned when she saw her friends. Vida and the others ran to her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. In the commotion, Madison realized that someone was missing. Nick was no where to be found.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

That night, Madison lied on her bed, staring intently at the ceiling. At her bedside table, her lamp lit dimly. Vida slept peacefully, in the bed next to hers, exhausted from the fight that afternoon.

Madison, however, couldn't sleep a wink. Partly because she wasn't tired and partly because she's afraid she'll never wake up again.

Unconsciously, her hand reached up to her heart, she traced the scar it left, not believing that she was just shot there. And somehow, she could almost still feel the pain. Even though it was in her dream, the pain was real, the blood was real and now, the scar will forever be real.

Madison sat up suddenly. Carefully, she got up, grabbed her jacket and wore it over her pajama which consists of a blue tank top and sweat pants. She switched off the bed side lamp and tip toed out of the room.

Once out of the house, Madison breathed in the fresh midnight air and hugged her jacket closer to her. Walking down the sidewalk, she took advantage of the serene silence. Her mind kept playing back the day's events.

After she had woken up, she found herself covered in blood, her blood. For a while, she was in a state of shock. But when she had calmed down a bit that was when the pain hit her full force. Udonna and Clare were beside themselves trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. Finally, Clare, yes Clare, saved her. Now, all that's left was the scar. She made Udonna and Clare swore that they won't say a word about that. No one needs to know. Especially Vida.

"_They will know… but just not now…"_

That was what she had said when both Udonna and Clare had protested in her keeping it a secret.

Without her realizing it, she had been walking towards Nick's place. Madison stopped and found herself at Nick's front yard. She shook her head and laughed softly before turning around to head back.

"Maddie?"

Madison turned back and came face to face with an oil-covered red ranger, who at that point of time was trying to wipe his face, unsuccessfully, with a cloth.

Madison tried to suppress her laughter but a giggle escaped her lips.

"Here, let me help…" she offered as she took the cloth from his hand and wiped his face clean.

"There, all done," Madison began to retrieve her hand but was held firmly in place by Nick's.

They just stood there for a while staring at each other. Neither of them speaking. Aloud or telepathically.

"Eh hem!" the sound of someone clearing their throat startled the two rangers.

Both turned to the direction of the voice and came face to face with a young woman no older than 24 years of age.

"Finally done with your bike, Nick?" the young woman asked.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah…"

She then smiled and shook her head.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, gesturing to Madison.

"Oh, right, umm… Gracey, this is Madison. Madison, this is my sister, Gracey." Nick introduced.

Madison smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you,"

"You too. So… this is the Madison that Nick has been constantly talking about."

Madison blushed slightly.

"Why don't you come in… it's quite late and besides, it's cold out here," Gracey offered.

"No, no, it isn't necessary… I was just about to head back anyway…" Madison quickly refused, not wanting to bother her that late.

"Are you sure? I make really good hot chocolate…"

Madison smiled and politely refused. "Maybe next time…"

"Well, if you say so. But you got to promise to come back sometime. We'll have tea."

Madison smiled and nodded. "Sure. It's really nice meeting you Gracey."

"You too Madison," Gracey replied before heading back into the house.

Nick turned to the blue ranger.

"Come on, I'll walk you home…"

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMN

A.N: Honestly… I really wanted to stop here… coz this story should have 8 chapters… but, seeing that I do owe you guys, my loyal readers, I've decided to continue on and finish this story!!!

(CHEERS!!!!!)

Okay… so, without further adieu, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, MONSTERS AND CREATURES, I PRESENT TO YOU THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SLEEPLESS DREAM!!!

(CHEERS!!!!)

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Madison hugged her jacket closer to her as the cold increased. She then felt something wrapped itself around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Nick giving her his jacket.

Madison smiled appreciatively and Nick smiled in return.

After a long silence, Madison decided to finally speak up.

"I didn't see you at Rootcore just now,"

"I… umm…" Nick started.

"I wanted to thank you…" Madison continued as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"Huh?" Nick looked at the pretty witch curiously.

"You saved me…" Madison began, looking up at him.

"Maddie…" Nick said but was once again interrupted.

"I knew you were there, you know… I didn't see you, but I knew you were there. And somehow, I was really glad. I knew you'd save me… just like you always do…"

Nick stopped walking.

"I didn't save you… I failed to…"

Madison halted and turned back to look at the red ranger.

"I couldn't do anything. I let you get killed. I've failed you…" Nick continued.

Madison walked towards him.

"Nick…" She started.

"NO. You don't understand Madison. I just stood there. I didn't even try to do anything! I just let you die! And that scar you have now is a reminder that I have failed you!"

Madison wasn't surprised that he knew about the scar. Neither Udonna nor Clare would've been able to keep it from him.

"Nick," She began in a soft voice.

"If you had failed me, I wouldn't be here. And this scar," she touched her heart lightly; "This scar is just a reminder of where I've been. Of the courage it took you, Xander, Vida, Chip, Daggeron, Udonna and Clare to save me. If you had really failed me, Nick, there won't be a scar, there won't be me…" Madison concluded.

She then, turned her back to him and continued walking.

Nick stood dumbfounded for a while before jogging up to her.

"I've never been so scared my entirely life." Madison stated once she sensed that he was in hearing range.

"Turning into stone or getting shot by Occulus pales in comparison to what I just experienced." She continued.

She knew that she was just adding on to his guilt but she had to let him know.

"When he placed his blaster at my heart, I could see my whole life flash in front of me. I looked around, trying to find a way out. That was when …" She paused.

"That was when I saw you. And somehow, in some weird way, I knew that everything was going to be alright, now that you're there."

"When I was lying there, I saw you again." She suddenly halted upon reaching her driveway, causing Nick to look at her curiously.

"You were crying…" She said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

She slowly turned to face Nick. She walked up to him and reached out her hand to his face. In a trance-like state, she traced an invincible tear down his face.

"I've never seen you cry before…" She whispered.

Just realizing what she was doing, Madison let out a shy smile, almost embarrassed that she let herself do that.

"I'm sorry…" she stated.

Madison began to turn away only to have her wrist caught by Nick.

Nick stepped in closer and caught her by surprise by pulling her into a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. By instinct, Madison hugged him back just as tightly.

"Never," He began, his voice hoarse.

"Never leave me again. I want you to always be by my side. I don't care if I'm selfish. I don't want you to always be here. With me. Promise me." He demanded softly, pouring his feelings out.

Madison smiled tearfully against his shoulder.

"I promise,"

Slowly, both broke apart. Nick brushed away the tears that had escaped Madison's eyes. Madison held his hand in place, leaning into his caress. She turned her head slightly to kiss his palm.

"Eh hem!"

Startled, both Nick and Madison jumped away from each other, looking around for the said person. They finally noticed Vida leaning out of the second floor window where their bedroom is.

"You two do know what time it is now right?" She asked.

"Even the both of you are not tired, I am. And sis, we've got school tomorrow. Finish up whatever you guys were doing and go to bed." Vida continued before shutting the window shut.

Both Nick and Madison broke into soft laughter.

"Well, Vida's right, I got school tomorrow… I better go…" Madison started unconsciously fingering the jacket.

"Oh, your jacket…"She said just realizing she still had his jacket. She made a move to remove it.

"No, don't," Nick stopped her.

"Looks better on you anyways," He continued.

"But…"

"Besides, you're gonna need it," Nick interrupted her.

"I will?" Madison questioned curiously.

Nick nodded.

"My girl needs a jacket anyway..."

Madison's eyes widened at the realization of what Nick had said. She smiled shyly and looked away.

Nick took a step towards her and lifted her chin up. Slowly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of her lips.

"Goodnight," He whispered against her lips.

"Goodnight," She replied.

Madison turned and walked towards the door. Suddenly she halted and ran back to Nick.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a long passionate kiss on him. Instinctively, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with equal passion. Both of them not having a care in the world. Because at that moment, time belonged to them and them only. Whatever the future holds for them, they knew that they'll always have each other…

THE END!!!

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

A.N: WOOOHOOOO!!! That's it!! The end of Sleepless dream!!! I really hope you enjoyed it!!! I really want to thank all my loyal readers for being so ever loyal!!! It's been fun writing and sharing this story with you… I don't know if there'll be a sequel… I suppose it's up to you guys to vote!!! Anyway, since this story is done… I'll now be able to concentrate on Heart Divided… And just a reminder, chapter 5 will be up on Jan 22nd 2007!! Don't miss it!! Sooo… that's all from me here, I'll see you in Heart Divided!!

P.s. Comments would be nice… hehe…


End file.
